


30 Days of Mollcroft

by winchesterlogic



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 30 Day, 30 Days of Mollcroft, Drabble, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, prompt word: beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesterlogic/pseuds/winchesterlogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Days of Writing Challenge for Tumblr. Mollcroft drabbles that tie-in for a complete story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days of Mollcroft

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt One: Beginning.  
> Next prompt: Accusation.  
> Originally posted on my tumblr and ff.net accounts. 
> 
> Also...
> 
>  
> 
> This is my first time making Mycroft have dialogue…this is scary. I hope it's not too terrible.
> 
> Also, it's passed one in the morning…so….good night…morning..whatever. xD

Day One: Beginning.

New Beginnings:

Molly Hooper/Mycroft Holmes

Molly wasn't exactly sure what she expected to happen between them. She knew, as anyone around her could tell her, that with a Holmes, anything could happen. Which is why she decided that she wouldn't hope for anything more than she knew that he would be able to reciprocate. (He was a Holmes after all!) In fact, she wasn't entirely sure why he had approached her with the suggestion of a lovely dinner. Molly was flattered, certainly, but she had her fair share of dealing with Holmes, and she knew that this wasn't purely a social visit.

"Thank you, Mr. Holmes…" she blushed slightly, fingers curled tightly around the cloth napkin that she had placed in her lap.

"Surely we are passed that point, Molly." Mycroft tilted his head, raising his eyebrows slightly.

Molly's pale cheeks turned a shade darker. "O-of course, Mycroft." she smiled.

He returned the smile. He rather liked it when she said his name. "I do hope you will forgive my sudden intrusion, I will be flying out to America tomorrow morning, and this was the only time I would have been able to see you." he regarded her with a guarded expression on his features.

"Oh." she frowned. "It's really no problem, I just hope that I am not taking up your time that you could be using doing something else." she looked up at him.

"I've cleared my schedule in order to spend the evening with my beautiful doctor." he smiled at her, watching as she attempted to hide her blush.

"Don't do that." he commanded her softly.

Her head shot up. "Do what?" she squeaked.

"Do not hide your face from me. That blush suits you." he smirked.

'Don't have dirty thoughts, don't have dirty thoughts.' Molly told herself over and over.

Mycroft studied her a moment, then a small mischevous smirk appeared on his face. "I had no idea the effect my tone had on you, Molly."

She squeaked in response.

"Ah..yes, well..um" she stammered slightly, hoping that he wouldn't think she had some sort of kink for his voice.

He took pity on her and quickly changed the subject.

"As you probably know, this is not purely a social visit." his eyes bored into hers.

'Ah, here it is.' she thought warily.

"I wish to extend an offer to you, nothing you wouldn't be comfortable with." he watched her as she looked up at him. "What is it?"

"I would like to install cameras in your flat." he steepled his fingers.

"Ah…I'm sorry?" she blinked.

"It has come to my attention that with you housing my brother for the time being, there needs to be extra security surrounding the area, you understand, I'm sure." he smiled expectantly at her.

"Um, yes, of course. It's…fine?" she blinked. 'That wasn't what I was expecting, but alright….'

His eyes darkened.

"Excellent. Anthea will have them in by the time we get there." he replied, sipping from his glass.

—-

After the dinner, Mycroft had his driver drive them to Molly's flat. Getting out of the car, she turned to face Mycroft.

"I had a lovely evening, thank you." she smiled shyly.

"It was my pleasure, Molly." he responded.

They stood there on the kerb staring at one another for what, to Molly, seemed like an eternity.

"I'll just-" Molly had blushed and began to turn away when she felt a firm grip on her chin, making her face him.

She looked up at him and he closed the space between them.

"Good evening, Molly Hooper." he said as he pulled back and gently ran his fingertips over her flushed cheeks.

"Y-you too, Mycroft." she smiled and waved as he got into the car and the driver drove off.

"To new beginnings!" Molly giggled to herself, letting herself into the flat.

The smoke alarm began to blare throughout the flat.

"SHERLOCK!"


End file.
